Interview with the Guardians
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: I sit down and interview the Guardians of 'Rise of the Guardians'. I hope you guys like it! May contain a small bit of spoilers. Forgive me, this is my first ROTG fanfic. So...please enjoy!
1. Jack Frost

This is my very first 'Rise of the Guardians' story. I'm hoping that I get to do more soon. So...I hope you enjoy! Warning: most of this may contain a little bit of spoilers...so please forgive me for those who hasvn't seen the movie.

* * *

Interview with the Guardians

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Jack Frost

AniUniverse: Hey, what's up everyone? This is Animation Universe 2005 here and welcome to my very first interview session! Can you believe this?! Today, I'm gonna sit down and interview with the characters of 'Rise of the Guardians' and this is definitely gonna be freaking epic! Our first guest here is the main character in the movie; he defines the term 'cool' and is now a new member of the Guardians. Put your hands together for Jack Frost!

Jack Frost: (coming in and mounds of girls screaming for Jack as he comes in)

AniUniverse: Sup, Jack?

Jack Frost: Pretty cool. Great to be here. (does a fist-bump)

AniUniverse: (fist bumps back)

Jack Frost: (sits down)

AniUniverse: Looks like you've got a lot of girls screaming for you, huh?

Jack Frost: (chuckles) Yeah, I don't know what's up, but for some reason, they seem to think that I'm like the sexiest guy around.

Random girl in the audience: I LOVE YOU, JACK FROST!

Jack Frost: (waves at her)

AniUniverse: I see your point. So...on 'Rise of the Guardians', you're this kid who's been around for a long time and has this ability to turn an ordinary day into a snow day.

Jack Frost: Yep. I don't really follow rules and such. That's just for people who don't know how to have fun and I'm definitely the opposite of that. I'm more snow days and fun and with me bringing snow day to the kids, why should I stop? So, that's pretty much what I do.

AniUniverse: And you've known the Guardians before, right?

Jack Frost: Of course. We go back aways, you know? I've known Sandman, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy and of course, Bunnymund. But mostly, Bunny because we've always been not really best of friends.

AniUniverse: Was there a rivalry between you and Bunny?

Jack Frost: (chuckles) Bunny and I have been going at each other ever since I've turned Easter into a snow day and he was not a happy camper that. At that time, I wasn't really known by anyone else, but Bunny pretty much knew me.

AniUniverse: What's funny is that you've mistaken Bunnymund for a kangaroo.

Jack Frost: I had always thought that he was a kangaroo because not all bunnies look exactly like he did. Besides, I was only joking with him.

AniUniverse: How long did it take for you to find your center?

Jack Frost: You know...I had always questioned myself 'where do I belong' or 'what's my purpose here'? I always thought that I brought a snow day to every kid around, but with not being believed in...it gets lonely at times. I had always wanted to know a little more about myself and just asked myself, 'What is my center?' and it turns out that...I remembered one part of my past that I saved my sister a long time ago and that's how I fell into that icy pond in the first place. That's when I figured that I was her Guardian.

AniUniverse: I've read that you never wore shoes at all. What's up with that?

Jack Frost: (scoffs) Like, I'm a carefree guy. Being barefoot is just a way of me being free because I do not like wearing shoes. Let's put it that way.

AniUniverse: What was it like fighting Pitch?

Jack Frost: Pitch...is a manipulating and scary dude. He would always try to fill children's mind with fear instead of believing and imagination. With powers I never knew I had, I would find ways to defeat him and with the help of the Guardians, it was the most craziest experience I've ever done. When kids don't believe in fear, that's the biggest nightmare for this guy.

AniUniverse: Are you good friends with the Guardians now?

Jack Frost: We're tighter now. Especially with Bunny.

AniUniverse: I've read that the Tooth Fairy's got a crush on you. Truth or false?

Jack Frost: (chuckles at that) We're just friends.

AniUniverse: You know, you've got some die-hard girls just screaming for you in the height of the movie coming out. What's that like?

Jack Frost: Pretty crazy. I remember months after the second trailer come out, I was walking on the streets of L.A. one day and there were crowds of girls asking me for autographs and taking pictures with them and it grew from a couple to hundreds. And I thought Justin Bieber was the hottest thing around.

AniUniverse: (laughs) If you could beat Bunny at every random thing or challenge, what would it be?

Jack Frost: A breakdancing competition. I would tear up the floor with Bunny.

AniUniverse: (turns to the audience) Would you like that? See Jack Frost and Bunnymund in a breakdancing competition.

Audience: (Cheering and screaming hysterically)

AniUniverse: Looks like the answer's yes. Jack Frost, thanks for hanging around here, bro.

Jack Frost: Thanks for having me.

AniUniverse: All righty, everyone. That's it for now. See ya next time!

* * *

All right...stay tuned for the next chapter where I'll interview Bunnymund! In the meantime...leave me some fan questions for Jack Frost and I'll use those in a future chapter. Also...please tell me how I did on my first ROTG fic!


	2. Bunnymund

Who's ready for Bunnymund?!

* * *

Chapter 2: Bunnymund

Crowd: (cheering)

AniUniverse: What's up, guys? Animation Universe here again and we're back with more Interviews with the members of 'Rise of the Guardians'. We've covered Jack Frost last time and our guest for today...he's a pure Guardian. He's 6'2, has an Australian accent, carries around some boomerangs and flying eggs and not to mention...the dude that defines Easter. But...he's not your average bunny. With that said, please welcome the Easter Bunny from down under...Bunnymund!

Crowd: (screaming for Bunnymund as he comes towards the stage)

Bunnymund: (waves at the crowd and has his picture taken by a random girl)

Bunnymund: Hello, mate. (shakes AniUniverse's hand)

AniUniverse: Sup, Bunny?

Bunnymund: (sits down) Wow, I've never had that much people cheering for me like I was the biggest thing around here.

AniUniverse: Well, hey...older kids can believe in the Easter Bunny, right? And since 'Guardians', you've pretty much got the most popularity.

Bunnymund: Wow, that's something. You know, I've been Googled, Facebooked, Tweeted...I thought that people would make a big deal about this back in Australia, but from here...it's a whole 'nother story.

AniUniverse: You know, we've got some dividing teams in our audience; most of them are Team Jack and judging from today, it's Team Bunny.

Bunnymund: (chuckles) Twilight reference, eh? I'm quite cool with that.

AniUniverse: Anywho...in 'Rise of the Guardians', everyone knows you're the Easter Bunny.

Bunnymund: Yep. That's me.

AniUniverse: But...you're a different kind of bunny, right?

Bunnymund: Right, mate. I'm 6'2, live in Australia, carry around a lot of boomerangs and flying eggs and I stand on two very big feet.

AniUniverse: (looks at his feet): Whoa...you set yourself apart from other bunnies.

Bunnymund: Yep. The main difference though is that when I tap two times, I make a little tunnel and I hop in and leads me to wherever I go.

AniUniverse: That's pretty awesome. So...you had a little history of dealing with Jack Frost, right?

Bunnymund: Oh, yeah. I've had to put up with him for years now because he's always disrupted Easter Sunday with his snowy staff and we've been sorta like...rivals. He's a good bloke though. But he doesn't really take life too seriously.

AniUniverse: You know, I'm told that you're the only breed still standing.

Bunnymund: I try to block out the memories.

AniUniverse: Sorry. So...what was your position in Rise of the Guardians? I know your duty is to bring joy to children each Easter morning for an easter egg hunt, but you're also a Guardian on top of that.

Bunnymund: Yeah, the thing is...I tend to keep the imagination of children alive and well and as long as they believe in the Easter Bunny, I'm doing a job for them. Just like Santa, Tooth and Sandy, I protect the kids of the world from anything that stands in their believability. And if anyone stands in the way of children's happiness...(breaks out his flying eggs)

AniUniverse: Whoa...I'm definitely a believer now.

Bunnymund: Thanks, mate. (puts them back in)

AniUniverse: Jack Frost has made the assumption in the movie that he mistook you for a kangaroo at some point. Did you always have that same similar kind of breed?

Bunnymund: No. Jack always seems to think life's a joke and he always knows notihng but snow and fun. When Jack called me a kangaroo, that's on one of those 'that's personal' jabs. I would like to clear out that I am not a kangaroo. I'm a bunny. End of story, period.

AniUniverse: Gotcha. What was it like fighting Pitch?

Bunnymund: Pitch is the epitome of bringing fear into children's dreams and threatens the innocence of pure imagination, so with him and his scary looking shadow horsemen, it was a big challenge to take him down, but the only thing that makes him scared is not seeing kids get scared. I'll say this much...it was not easy. But...now, we don't have to worry about Pitch anymore.

AniUniverse: You were not a happy camper when Santa told you that Jack Frost was gonna be a guardian the first time. Have you guys gotten along since the final fight or do you still...?

Bunnymund: We're good mates now. Jack still does irk me at times, which is bloody annoying...but we're cool now. But...I was definitely not okay with Jack being a Guardian because at the time, he was careless, irresponsible and immature at times. But ever since he became a new Guardian, he's been pretty cool now that he found his center. But he's still the same old Jack Frost...just a rookie.

AniUniverse: All righty then...if you were to challenge Jack in any particular random sport, what would it be?

Bunnymund: Um...let's see. Crikey, this is definitely hard. I'd say an arm wrestling contest. I would challenge him straight up.

AniUniverse: Jack told me that he would most likely beat you at a dance-off.

Crowd: Oooohh...

Bunnymund: Oh, did he really?

AniUniverse: Do you have any moves?

Bunnymund: Do I? Mate, I've got moves ever since before Jack Frost was even born. Next time he comes, tell him I'll accept that challenge. I'll wait backstage.

AniUniverse: Coolio. Well, that's about all the time we have here. Bunnymund, thanks for coming by.

Bunnymund: Thank you. Great to be here.

AniUniverse: Bunnymund, ladies and gentlemen!

Crowd: (cheering)

Bunnymund: (stands up, taps his foot and makes a hole, then waves to the crowd and pops in)

AniUniverse: Well, see ya'll next time!

* * *

You'll see the dance-off later on in the story. If you've got some questions for Bunnymund, feel free to do so. And this is dedicated to my friend; Sargesgrl12.


	3. Santa Claus: aka North

And here's my interview with Santa Claus...or North.

* * *

Chapter 3: Santa Claus/North

Crowd: (Cheering)

AniUniverse: Hello, everyone! This is Animation Universe 2005 here and welcome back to my 'Interview with the Guardians', where I sit down and interview the Guardians from 'Rise of the Guardians'. Now, our next guest needs no introduction. He's big and jolly...but don't let those fool you. If you guys have been either naughty or nice this year, you may as well know who I'm talking about. Please welcome the leader of the Guardians, North! Or from some...Santa Claus!

Crowd: (cheering)

North: (Walks in with his elves and yetis, waves at the entire crowd)

AniUniverse: Saint Nick! We actually meet!

North: (shakes hand) Is great to be here.

AniUniverse: Sees the elves and yetis) Hey, guys. What's up?

Yeti: (groans)

AniUniverse: Nice to meet you as well.

North: (sits down) This is definitely worth coming from North Pole.

AniUniverse: So, you're the legendary Santa Claus; the guy that is the biggest icon of Christmas. And you're also the leader of the Guardians.

North: Yes. That is definitely correct.

AniUniverse: So of course...your duty is to keep kids' believing in you and bring presents to kids all around the world and also know whether they've been naughty or nice all year.

North: That is my job. I always run a very tight ship every year to make sure kids wake up one day to enjoy Christmas and I put all of my elves and yetis to work on making toys.

AniUniverse: That's pretty cool. And you set apart from different kinds of Santa Claus; like you have a sleigh with different buttons and that could fly faster, tattoos and you speak in a Russian accent. Are you really from Russia?

North: Eh, you could say that. I was born in Moscow for sometime and then lived in the North Pole and I figured I would spend the rest of my time making sure children are happy and still believe in me; not to mention protect them from any kinds of reality they may face was they get older.

AniUniverse: Like, fear?

North: Yes, even fear. You know that guy, Pitch?

AniUniverse: I heard.

North: Oy vey! Pitch is like the guy you would be forced to be feared and is the enemy of all things good. You may have seen me and the Guardians fight Pitch and his vicious gang of black shadows.

AniUniverse: Oh, it was defintiely awesome. And you had swords!

North: Yes. You may be surprised by that.

AniUniverse: (chuckles) My kind of Santa Claus.

North: Why, thank you. Also...have you been good this year?

AniUniverse: Uh...you could say that. (chuckles)

North: (looks at him) You sure?

AniUniverse: I try my best to be good as possible.

North: Mm-hmm. Well, I'll let ya pass, but just remember to be fully good next year. You may be 21, but I know how the minds of a 21 year old work. They always cause trouble, mayhem with their antics and the YouTube and the Facebook and the Twitter and all other online nonsense.

AniUniverse: No worries. I'm not like any of those that cause trouble. I'm like trouble-free.

North: Good.

AniUniverse: So...how's Jack Frost adapting to life as a Guardian?

North: He's going good at it. He's still got a few things to learn, but I think he'll become a very good Guardian.

AniUniverse: Awesome. Have you found a Mrs. Claus yet?

Elves: Ooooh...

Yeti: (Grunts)

North: Next question, please.

AniUniverse: (laughs) Okay, one more question because we're almost out of time. How are the other Guardians doing?

North: They're all doing pretty good. Tooth, Jack, Sandy and Bunny...they're all doing very well and I'm very proud of them.

AniUniverse: Nice. Well, thanks for coming out, you guys.

North: Pleasure to be here.

Crowd: (Cheering)

North: (turns to the crowd): I hope you'll be good this Christmas! Because you never know...

AniUniverse: You heard him. Well, we'll see you all later! Peace!

* * *

Do you guys have any fan questions for North? Stay tuned for an interview with the Tooth Fairy! Laterz!


	4. Tooth Fairy

All righty...my interview with the Tooth Fairy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Tooth Fairy

Crowd: (Cheering)

AniUniverse: What's up, everyone? Animation Universe is here again with another segment of 'Interview with the Guardians' where I interview the Guardians of, what else? 'Rise of the Guardians'. This next guardian is an iconic fable in terms of coming late at night and gives your loose tooth for money. Everyone...let us give a warm welcome to...the Tooth Fairy!

Crowd: (Cheering)

Tooth: (flies towards the stage with the other fairies)

AniUniverse: Hey, there!

Tooth: Hello! What a pleasure to meet you.

AniUniverse: The same as always. (shakes hand)

Tooth: (sits down)

AniUniverse: You've been well known all around the world as the one and only tooth fairy for many, many years, bringing joy and innocence to children.

Tooth: Yes, I do. Me and my fairies always fly all around the world to switch children's tooth with real money. It's a very, very wonderful job and it's very endearing that children believe in me and all the other fairies.

AniUniverse: Yet there's more to the Tooth Fairy that meets the eye.

Tooth: You could say that. As a Guardian, it's also my job to protect the children of the world and make sure that they'll always believe and never forget. Along with Santa Claus, Sandy, Bunny and of course, Jack Frost.

AniUniverse: You've been anticipating Jack Frost to arrive as the new Guardian. What is it about Jack that you like so much?

Fairies: (sighing gently)

Tooth: Girls...

AniUniverse: Obviously, they got little crushes on Jack.

Tooth: Well...he's really tall and he makes a good Guardian, but what I like about him is that he always brings kids joy by bringing in snow. But what I'm most interested is his pearly whites. It's like he has always kept it perfectly clean for years now.

AniUniverse: Okay...I'm gonna go a little bit personal for ya. What's the relationship status between you and Jack?

Tooth: (blushes) Oh, dear...that is quite awfully personal. It's really professional Guardian stuff.

AniUniverse: Do you have a crush on Jack Frost?

Tooth: Sometimes.

AniUniverse: Well...I think you may have some competition with our audience because they're like die-hard Jack fans.

Tooth: Don't worry. Jack and I are just friends.

Random audience member: I wanna marry Jack Frost!

AniUniverse: (chuckles) All righty then...how is Jack adjusting as a new Guardian?

Tooth: He's really great. I think he'll be bringing joy to children for the long haul. As for right now, he's adjusting just fine.

AniUniverse: That's cool. Now, you also fought Picth with the other Guardians, correct?

Tooth: Yes, we did. We couldn't let Pitch destroy the innocence of children with his fear and we always do everything we can to make sure the kids are safe. I'm pretty much the first Tooth Fairy that's a fighter. Sounds kinda unexpected, but as a Guardian, you have to.

AniUniverse: Now that's awesome. Well, thanks for coming out today!

Tooth: Thank you for having me.

AniUniverse: All righty, guys! Thanks for sticking around and see ya later!

* * *

Now, if you have any fan questions for the Tooth Fairy, let me know and I'll be sure to let the Guardians answer them!


	5. Sandy

And here's where I interview the Sandman!

* * *

Chapter 5: Sandy

Crowd: (cheering)

AniUniverse: This is...Animation Universe 2005 here and welcome back to 'Interview with the Guardians', where I sit down and chat with the Guardians of 'Rise of the Guardians'. This next Guardian needs no introduction...because we'll let him take it from there. But what I will say is that he not only brings joy to children, but gives them sweet dreams when they're asleep. So, without further ado...please welcome Mr. Sandy the Sandman!

Crowd: (cheering)

Sandy: (flies onto the stage, waving at the audience)

AniUniverse: Hello there, Sandy.

Sandy: (smiles and offers a handshake)

AniUniverse: (shakes Sandy's hand)

Sandy: (sits down)

AniUniverse: So, you're the one and only Sandman, huh?

Sandy: (nods)

AniUniverse: And you're also a Guardian too.

Sandy: (nods)

AniUniverse: What's interesting about this is that you don't really say anything through the whole movie, but lets the sand speaks for itself.

Sandy: (nods)

AniUniverse: That's pretty incredible. And I understand your duty is to bring children sweet dreams when they're asleep.

Sandy: (nods, then the sand makes any types of random dreams that's visioned in children's heads)

AniUniverse: Sweet. That's pretty awesome, man.

Sandy: (thumbs up)

AniUniverse: So...is it frustrating to communicate with the other Guardians when you're the only person that doesn't speak?

Sandy: (nods)

AniUniverse: But you make little ideas and thoughts while using the sand in your head?

Sandy: (nods and makes a sandy airplane all around the stage)

AniUniverse: Cool. But aside from all of that, your duty is also to keep the children safe and protected, right?

Sandy: (nods)

AniUniverse: And not only that, but you use your sand to fight Pitch, mounds of feet in the air.

Sandy: (nods, then uses his sand to show him how he does)

Audience: (blown away)

AniUniverse: Now I'm speechless.

Sandy: (gently sits back down)

AniUniverse: At some point in the movie, you almost died from Pitch and then you came back for the final fight. How did you come back?

Sandy: (blows the Sand in the air and views on how Sandy was brought back to life)

AniUniverse: Whoa...the Guardians wouldn't have been the same without you.

Sandy: (nods)

AniUniverse: You're awesome. Well, we're out of time, so thanks for coming, Sandy.

Sandy: (shakes hand)

AniUniverse: Sweet! Well, see ya round!

* * *

If you have any questions for Sandy, feel free to do so! But he'll respond with sand only. Laterz!


	6. The Whole Gang

And now...the whole gang is here!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Whole Gang

Crowd: (Cheering)

AniUniverse: Welcome back to my 'Intreview with the Guardians'! It's your buddy, Animation Universe 2005 here! Now, I've interviewed the cast of 'Rise of the Guardians' individually and they have very awesome personalities. Now, I'm very lucky to be able to bring them back together this time. Would you guys like that?

Crowd: (Cheering and putting up posters of Jack Frost and Bunnymund)

AniUniverse: I'll take that as a yes. Let's bring the Guardians together! Jack Frost, Bunnymund, Santa Claus, Sandy and Tooth Fairy!

The Guardians: (walk through the stage, greeting the audience)

AniUniverse: Welcome back, guys!

Jack Frost: Great to be back, man! (shakes AniUniverse's hand)

Tooth: The same here.

Bunnymund: Nice to see you again, mate.

Sandy: (thumbs up)

North: (laughs) It's getting bigger every minute!

Guardians: (sit down)

AniUniverse: I have to ask you guys...what does it take to make this well-oiled team come together?

North: As we mentioned before, to keep the spirits of the children alive and know that we will protect them with our lives so that they'll continue to believe in us.

Tooth: Without them, we wouldn't even exist.

AniUniverse: That's true. So, Santa...how many times has Jack been on the naughty list?

North: On naughty list? Before he was a Guardian, right?

AniUniverse: Yep.

North: He helds the record for the most times he's been on naughty list.

Jack Frost: Hey, come on. I cleaned up my act.

Bunnymund: You're still the same Jack Frost from day one, even though you're a rookie Guardian.

Jack Frost: Well, thank you very much, Bunny.

AniUniverse: How has life changed after all the events after the battle with Pitch?

North: Besides Jack being one of us now? We're still around to do what we do best.

Jack Frost: I still keep a close eye on Jamie. It's amazing that someone still believes in all of us and it took a long time for this kid to believe in me and I couldn't let him down, no matter what it took.

AniUniverse: Never stop trying, huh?

Jack Frost: That's right. At first, I didn't really get why I wanted to be a Guardian, but after what I remembered most, I sorta figured it out on my own.

North: Which is...?

AniUniverse: We actually have a clip to answer that question.

(Clips showing the day Jack brought his sister out of thin ice)

Bunnymund: (speechless)

Tooth: (eyes widened)

Sandy: (in awe)

(Clip stops)

AniUniverse: In spite of your rebellious streak, you have found your calling.

Bunnymund: If I had known that, maybe I would've given this bloke a chance.

Tooth: I didn't know you had a little sister.

Jack Frost: (chuckles) Surprised me too. If I protected her, I knew I would do everything I can to protect Jamie.

North: That's why you found your center.

AniUniverse: So...what's it like being in a movie?

Jack Frost: It's pretty awesome, you know? I got a chance to meet some of the cool people from Dreamworks...mostly that panda guy from 'Kung Fu Panda'.

North: Ah, yes...the Dragon Warrior. He is very...unique.

Jack Frost: A little weird too, but he's cool.

Bunnymund: And we've met some of the 'Madagascar' lot and they know how to party.

North: Bunny, ease up with the party bunny thing.

AniUniverse: I actually saved up the picture of a mini Bunnymund.

Bunnymund: (shocked): Y-You what?

Jack Frost: I wanna see that again.

Bunnymund: I'd prefer you didn't.

AniUniverse: (reveals the picture of little Bunnymund)

Audience: Awww!

Bunnymund: (groans in embarassment) That's gonna be on my record for life.

Jack Frost: Don't be such a little bunny-wunny.

Bunnymund: (clears throat) Don't even go there.

AniUniverse: Stay tuned and we've got plenty more good stuff coming up!

* * *

You'll have plenty of surprises when the Guardians come together! So until then...


	7. Jack and Bunnymund: Dance-Off!

Here's the dance-off between Bunnymund and Jack Frost!

* * *

Chapter 7: Jack and Bunnymund: Dance Off!

Crowd: (cheering)

AniUniverse: And we are back! Say, Bunny...Jack told me that if he were to beat you in any challenge, he said he'd do a breakdance competition.

Bunnymund: Oh, did he really?

AniUniverse: Yep. I just gotta ask; do you have any dance skills?

Bunnymund: Mate, you haven't seen me dance until I'm on the dance floor. One minute, I'm the Easter Bunny and on my off-hours...I'm the Dance Bunny.

Jack Frost: Hey, Dance Bunny...aren't you too old for showing what you got?

Crowd and AniUniverse: Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh...

AniUniverse: No, he didn't!

Bunnymund: (stands up): Calling me old? This 'old' bunny will show you who's boss!

Jack Frost: All right...let's see what you got.

Bunnymund: Good on ya.

AniUniverse: On that note, let's hit up our DJ here; DJ YOLO!

DJ YOLO: What you want me to play, AniUniverse?

AniUniverse: We're gonna do a dance-off, so just pick whatever dance track they can dance off to!

DJ YOLO: You got it! Who should I start off first?

Jack Frost: I'll go first.

Crowd: (screaming for Jack)

DJ YOLO: I'm on it! (plays 'Pound the Alarm' from Nicki Minaj)

Jack Frost: (gets himself pumped up, then starts doing some cris-crossing, crunk moves and does some backflip moves with his staff and then does some breakdance moves and ends with him doing a spin and handstand)

Crowd: (cheering hysterically)

Jack Frost: Top that...bunny dude.

Bunnymund: I've got your bunny dude right here.

DJ YOLO: (switches to 'We Found Love' from Rihanna and Calvin Harris)

Bummymund: (switching moves, arm twists and doing some insane stunts with his body with a mixture of hip-hop and martial arts moves and then topping it off with the splits and a quick jump and sticks the landing)

Crowd: (Cheering and chanting 'Bunny')

Bunnymund: You've been schooled...Easter Bunny style.

Jack Frost: Show-off!

North: Now that is great dancing!

Tooth: Never seen anything like it.

Sandy: (gives both a thumbs-up)

AniUniverse: All righty. Our thanks to DJ YOLO here and stick around! We'll make this interesting by you guys sending out some fan questions! See ya then!

* * *

Sorry if it was short. But...I promise I'll make it an extended version soon! Next up...fan questions!


	8. Fan Questions

We're taking fan questions from our whole studio audience and I'm answering any questions from my reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 8: Fan Questions

Crowd: (Cheering)

AniUniverse: What up? We're back! Still here with the Guardians of 'Rise of the Guardians' and I think it's time that the people in the audience ask them some questions. What you guys say?

Crowd: (Cheering and screaming hysterically)

AniUniverse: Wow.

Jack Frost: I'm guessing it's a yes.

AniUniverse: So...who would like to start first?

Random audience members: (raising their hands)

AniUniverse: You, there...with the Jack Frost poster.

Girl with poster: (stands up) Hi, I'm Abby. And this question is for Jack Frost.

Jack Frost: (looks up): Hey, Abby.

Abby: (giggling) Um...how do you keep your hair so...frosty?

Jack Frost: (chuckles) I'd like to point out that I haven't always started out with frost hair. You see, I had brown hair through half of my life and after I fell in the ice water for so long...it changed to a wintry frost. So...that's pretty much it.

Abby: Your frosty hair is so sexy.

Jack Frost: Thanks.

Bunnymund: Crikey...

AniUniverse: All righty...anyone else?

Another girl in the audience: (raises hand)

AniUniverse: Uh...you with the American Eagle T-Shirt.

Another girl: (Stands up) Hi, I'm Rachel. I also have a question for Jack Frost.

Jack Frost: Cool. What's the question?

Rachel: So...in the movie, you don't wear a lot of shoes. Why is that the case?

Jack Frost: Being barefoot is the best way to go for me. You know, wearing all shoes...it kinda messes up my freedom. I always like being outside without any shoes. Even indoors, I don't wear them...as you can see.

Rachel: (chuckles) Thanks.

Jack Frost: (nods)

AniUniverse: Anyone else?

Random girl: I have another one for Jack!

Bunnymund: As figures...

AniUniverse: Stand up and tell me your name, please?

Random girl: Kirsten. Jack...do you have a girlfriend right now? And if not, can I be one?

Jack Frost: Um...no, I don't have a girlfriend.

Kirsten: (squeals) Will you marry me, Jack?

Bunnymund: (groans)

AniUniverse: Moving on...anyone else?

Another random girl: I've gots another one for Jack Frost! I'm Chelsea and my question to you is...how do you stay so limber?

Jack Frost: Uh...I tend to do a lot of flying, running around and things like that.

Chelsea: Do you have muscles?

Jack Frost: Not that I know of.

AniUniverse: (to Jack) Seems like you're very popular here. We've got a few questions from our friends online...it's from Bookworm208 and this is from Jack. She asks, 'what do you look for in a girl?'

Jack Frost: Um...what I look for in a girl is someone who goes with the flow, secure in her own skin, really good looking, sweet and likes to have fun.

AniUniverse: That's awesome. Oop, here's another fan question...from Mr. Blu. It reads, 'Did you know you have a sister other than the one you saved from falling in that frozen lake?'

Jack Frost: You know...at first, I didn't know because I had zero memories of my past due to being in that frozen lake for years, but after finding out on my own...I was surprised that I did have a sister. So...I didn't know I had one until I looked back in my past.

AniUniverse: That's a very good answer. Well...thank you all for the fan questions on Jack Frost and when we come back, we'll switch to Bunnymund's fan questions.

Bunnymund: About time, mate.

* * *

Thanks for all the questions you gave me for Jack! Next up...we'll have Bunnymund, so please ask every question for Bunnymund.


	9. Bunnymund Fan Questions

We're here with some questions for Bunnymund!

* * *

Chapter 9: Bunnymund Fan Questions

Crowd: (cheering)

AniUniverse: Welcome back! We are back and so far, we've gotten a lot of fan questions of Jack Frost and we're gonna switch it up to the Guardians. First up, does anyone any questions on Bunnymund.

Crowd: (mounds of them raising hands)

AniUniverse: Wow. They must be really big fans of you.

Bunnymund: Bloody fantastic.

Random audience member: I have a question for Bunnymund.

AniUniverse: Would you tell us your name, please?

Random audience member: Hello, the name's Jenna. What sets you apart from other easter bunnies? I mean, most of them are cute, small and fluffy.

Bunnymund: Well, Jenna...what's different about me is that I'm taller and I'm not all that fluffy.

Jack Frost: I can see why.

Bunnymund: (ignores Jack's comment) But what sets apart from myself and pretty much other easter bunnies is that I tend to kick butt when someone threatens the happiness of children and I can throw a mean boomerang and flying eggs. And I'm from Australia.

AniUniverse: Thank you, Jenna. Anyone else...

Crowd: (raising hands)

AniUniverse: Uh...you with the bunny ears.

Random audience member: Hi, I also have a question for Bunnymund too. I'm AnnaSophia. Is your butt cute? And is it fluffy?

Guardians: (silent)

Bunnymund: (blushes) Um...that's kinda personal. It's okay, though.

AniUniverse: (singsongy) Awk-ward...

Bunnymund: (to AniUniverse): Another question?

AniUniverse: Thank you for that little insight, AnnaSophia. Um...anyone else? And no questions about body parts, please.

Crowd: (raising hands)

AniUniverse: You, with the Lady Gaga T-shirt.

Girl with Lady Gaga T-shirt: (stands up): Hello there, I'm Kim. This is for Bunnymund. Is it the hardest job being the easter bunny?

Bunnymund: Um...pretty much. It's not that hard, but then again, it's not that easy either. There are a lot of eggs to decorate and make sure they're all ready for the Easter Egg Hunt. It all happens every year and come April...it's like crunch time. Everything has to go according as planned for Easter Sunday.

AniUniverse: Good to know. Thank you, Kim. Anybody else?

Random audience member: Ooh! I have one! My name's Stacy and Bunnymund...I've got a question. How long have you had those cool boomerangs?

Bunnymund: Good question. I didn't think anyone else would be interested with them.

Jack Frost: Now I know why.

Bunnymund: (clears thoat) Throughout most of my life. I'm an Australian born bunny. All Aussie's have boomerangs, do they? The times I use them is when someone brings peril and threat to the world of children and other times I use them for practice.

Stacy: Can you give us a demonstration?

Bunnymund: Sure. (throws the boomerangs around and then flies back to him)

Crowd: (Cheering)

AniUniverse: Bunny's got the moves.

Bunnymund: Thank you much.

AniUniverse: We've got some online fan questions for you, Bunnymund. The first one is from Bearybeary, which asks; do you have a phobia of dogs? Because I sense their are hungry packs of canine coming for you to taste you if you taste like chicken.

Bunnymund: (shudders) Yes, I do. And they better not come anywhere near me.

Jack Frost: (chuckles) Bunny's scared of dogs.

Bunnymund: (angrily glares at Jack)

AniUniverse: We've got another one for Bunnymund. From xxxxFrostbitexxxx; Why doesn't he get over the grudge he has for Jack Frost? Can't he just forget abut it and move on?

Bunnymund: After what he did in the Blizzard of '68? No way. As I mentioned, he's irresponsible and reckless.

Jack Frost: Aw, come on. That was years ago.

Bunnymund: The scars were deep then.

AniUniverse: We've got 4 questions for you from the JoyousCrosser. The questions are; Since you deal with perishable eggs and only start preparing them near Easter, what do you do the rest of the year?

Bunnymund: Prep for the next easter egg event.

AniUniverse: Second one; How do you feel when you were turned into a little bunny?

Bunnymund: It was strange. I still get people asking me you look cute as a little bunny.

AniUniverse: Third; What was your furthest jump ever?

Bunnymund: My furthest jump...about 200,000 feet.

AniUniverse: Cool! Fourth question; Do you know Bugs Bunny?

Bunnymund: Uh, no...I don't think so.

AniUniverse: Final one; Did you make those boomerangs yourself? They're so cool.

Bunnymund: No, my family left them for me. As an Australian, you always keep a few with you...just in case.

AniUniverse: Here's another question from...Sleet12. Where'd you get your bommerang?

Bunnymund: (chuckles) people are interested in my boomerangs. All Australians have their boomerangs. Who doesn't?

AniUniverse: Good point. Thanks for the questions and stick around for more of your questions with the other Guardians! See ya round!

* * *

If you've got other questions to ask the other Guardians, feel free to do so!


	10. Guardians Final Fan Questions

Well, this is it! The last chapter where I ask the Guardians some final questions.

* * *

Chapter 10: More Guardians Fan Questions

Crowd: (cheering)

AniUniverse: Hey, how goes it? We're back and we're gonna take our last array of questions for the Guardians. Now, does anyone else have any more questions for them?

Audience: (raising hands)

AniUniverse: You...the one with the Justin Bieber T-shirt.

Girl with Justin Bieber T-shirt: (stands up) Hi...I'm Shaylene. I've got a question for Jack Frost and Bunnymund. Do you guys listen to any Justin Bieber songs?

Both: (looked confused)

Jack Frost: Uh...not that we know of.

Bunnymund: Not really a fan of him.

Shaylene: (twitches eye): Never heard of Justin Bieber? Have you even listened to Justin Bieber?! He's cute, good-looking and he can sing me to sleep! And I wanna sleep with him! I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER! HOW DARE YOU!

AniUniverse: Okay, then...(whispers) Security...

Shaylene: If you guys had enough sense, you'd listen to Justin Bieber right now! You Guardians need some Bieber Fever!

AniUniverse: SECURITY!

Security: (takes Shaylene out of the audience)

Shaylene: (fighting off the security to tackle the Guardians)

Security: (tases her)

Guards: (dragged her off)

North: She's automatically in naughty list...for life.

AniUniverse: Um...anyone else?

Audience: (raises hands)

AniUniverse: Okay, you two with the Lakers jerseys.

Two guys with Lakers jerseys: Sup, I'm Brad and this is my buddy Trent. Brad's got a question for Jack Frost and I've got one from Santa.

Brad: Yeah, why do the girls fall for you?

Jack Frost: You know...I ask myself that same question everyday. They might say it's the face...but often times, they like the hair. I don't know why though.

Random girl: Because it's the sexiest thing I've seen! Don't we agree!

Girls: JACK FROST IS SO EFFING HOT!

One girl member: Not as effing hot as Bunnymund!

Other girls: BUNNYMUND IS SEXY!

AniUniverse: Looks like we have Team Jack Frost and Team Bunnymund.

Bunnymund and Jack Frost: Team what?

AniUniverse: You know...like on 'Twilight', there's Team Edward and Team Jacob...Oh, what am I talking about? You know what I mean.

Trent: Yeah, okay...Santa, I've never seen you with tattoos. Why so many?

North: I'm not your normal Santa Claus. I do deliver gifts for the children around the world in one night and make sure everything's all straightened out for Christmas...but I'm not like any other St. Nick's. As a Guardian, I protect the children from fear and for anyone that's stealing their happiness, so I'll fight for them if I have to.

Trent: (chuckles) You rock, Santa dude!

Brad: That's our kind of Santa Claus!

North: Thank you, boys!

AniUniverse: Sweet. Anyone else here?

Crowd: (raises hands)

AniUniverse: Um...the girl with the Twilight T-shirt.

Girl with Twilight T-shirt: Hey, the name's Angelica. I've got a question for all of you guys. Are you true Twilight fans?

Guardians: (looked at each other confusedly)

Jack Frost: Not really.

Bunnymund: Hard about it, don't care for it too much.

North: Eh...

Sandy: (gives it thumbs down in sand)

Tooth: Mm-mmmm, sweetie.

AniUniverse: Thank you. And we've got one more fan question here from...the guy with the metal look.

Guy with metal look: (stands up) Hey, I'm Mike. I have a question for all of you guys. If someone came to you and said, 'Hey, wanna do a sequel to Guardians', would you or would you not do it?

Jack Frost: Of course we would.

Bunnymund: Oh, yeah. The more exciting the better.

Tooth: That would be wonderful.

North: We'll see what happens, but I hope we do sequel.

Sandy: (agrees)

AniUniverse: All righty...thank you all for your fan questions. And we got the final ones for the online fan questions. Bunnymund, here's a question from Drama sapphire and it reads, 'Do you like the Tooth Fairy?'

Bunnymund: (froze)

Tooth: (blushes)

Bunnymund: Um...it's strictly business.

Tooth: Me and Bunny don't have a relationship.

AniUniverse: Good to know. Another one's from coolcat7 and this is from Tooth; Which guardian you like the most?

Tooth: Good question. I love working with all of them...though I like Jack the most.

AniUniverse: And another one...How does it feel to be the only female guardian?

Tooth: (sighs) I have my fairies with me and they're my assistants.

AniUniverse: All right...he's another one from North. This is from Bookworm208; how do you get to be on the nice list?

North: Just be good all year.

AniUniverse: Here's some more...it's from Belive; For Sandy: Sandman, your my favorite guardian, so im DYING to know: Why don't you talk? CAN you talk but you choose not too?

Sandy: (smiles knowing that he's a fave, then rose eyebrows)

North: You see, it's not that he doesn't want to talk. With his job being a sandman bringing dreams to children every night, he doesn't want to wake anyone up.

AniUniverse: Ah...I get it. Another question is; What is one thing that annoys you about every guardian?

North: Tooth, she doesn't give any problems. Sandy...no problem. Now Bunny and Jack; that's different story. They always argue about everything.

Bunnymund: Not entirely.

Jack Frost: Especially if he starts it.

Bunnymund: Wanna repeat that again, Frost?

North: See what I deal with?

AniUniverse: I got it. Here's another question and it's from you, North. It reads, 'North, Have you ever met father time? How about mother Nature?'

North: Father time...a few times and Mother Nature...I'd rather not say anything about it.

AniUniverse: I see. Another question from Crazed Vampire Dwaine; This is for Tooth are you aware of the Bunnymund/Jack FanFics on FanFiction?

All three: What...?

Tooth: No, I did not.

AniUniverse: (pulls up to the big screen and sees mounds of fanmade stories about Jack Frost and Bunnymund)

Bunnymund and Jack Frost: Wow...

Jack Frost: We must be popular.

Bunnymund: Crikey...

AniUniverse: Final one and it's from xxxxFrostbitexxxx; Question for Toothiana: Do you look at the memories when you get the teeth? Or do you ONLY let the people see the memories?

Tooth: Both.

AniUniverse: That's pretty good. Thank you all for the fan questions! Some of them are interesting, some of them are...unusual and some of them are kinda unique. I have one question to ask you all...any plans for Christmas?

North: You know what I do on Christmas Eve. Just look out and believe.

AniUniverse: Will do.

Bunnymund: Might drop in for a little Christmas party. That's good on ya.

Jack Frost: I'm sure to bring the life of the party.

Bunnymund: (chuckles) Or what's left, mate.

Tooth: Nothing could make me happier than to spend it with my fellow Guardians.

Sandy: (nods)

AniUniverse: All righty, then. Well, thank you Guardians for coming down and I'm glad that you're all watching this. I'm AniUniverse and we are out! DJ YOLO, take us out!

DJ YOLO: You got it, dude! (plays 'Don't You Worry Child' from Swedish House Mafia)

Everyone: (dancing to the song)

* * *

And that is it! Thank you all for the mounds of favorites, reviews, questions and subscribers! This is my very first ROTG fanfic and I hope I do more someday. Much thanks!


	11. Dance-Off Extended Version

Here we have the edxtended version of the Jack Frost/Bunnymund dance-off!

* * *

Jack Frost and Bunnymund: Dance-Off! (The Extended Version)

Jack Frost: (looks at Bunnymund) Trust me, that was a warm-up.

Crowd: Oh, snap!

Bunnymund: (chuckles) Oh, we'll see about that, mate!

AniUniverse: It's about to turn into a dance battle between Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny!

Crowd: (Cheering)

AniUniverse: Hey, DJ YOLO! Pump up any dance track for Jack and Bunny and let's see who steps their game up!

DJ YOLO: Oh, you know it, Ani! Let's kick it! (plays 'Moves Like Jagger' from Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera)

Jack Frost: (begins criss-crossing, doing some hip-hop moves and does a backflip while holding onto his staff and twirls it around, busting in some breakdancing and ends with a rap pose)

Crowd: (cheering for Jack)

Jack Frost: (dusts himself off) Your turn.

Bunnymund: With pleasure.

DJ YOLO: (plays 'E.T.' from Katy Perry and Kanye West)

Bunnymund: (does a two-step stomp with a combination of martial arts and dance moves and turns his body around, spinning around and ends with the Michael Jackson move)

Crowd: (Cheering for Bunnymund)

Crowd: Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!

Bunnymund: (smirks at Jack) Give up?

Jack Frost: I'm just getting started.

DY YOLO: (plays 'Tik Tok' from Ke$ha)

Jack Frost: (rolls around the floor and does a 5 second handstand, backflips and splits his legs apart and does a head-turn then jumps up and ends with an anti-gravity lean)

Crowd: (cheering hysterically)

Crowd: Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!

Jack Frost: Better luck next time, old man.

Bunnymund: (growls) Never call me old, mate.

DJ YOLO: (plays 'Like a G6' from Far East Movement)

Jack Frost: (does a little shuffling around, breaking out every single step and fast moves he could put on and brings out some crunk moves)

Crowd: (cheering frantically for Jack and stomping the ground)

Jack Frost: (holds out the peace sign to the audience)

Bunnymund: Oh, we'll see about that.

DJ YOLO: (plays 'Till the World Ends' from Britney Spears)

Bunnymund: (swings his entire body around and does the kicks, turns, spins, steps while flipping up towards the audience rows of stairs)

Crowd: (cheering for Bunnymund)

Bunnymund: (does a little bunny shuffling where he can shuffle his feet and legs and then jumps back to the stage while spinning and lands)

Bunnymund: (smirks at Jack) Beat that, mate.

Jack Frost: Oh, I will.

DJ YOLO: (plays 'Disturbia' from Rihanna)

Jack Frost: (does some more crunk moves and doing the 'Thriller' dance and turning the floor into snow as he shuffles around it and sliding down the ice, spinning around and stomps the ground)

Crowd: (cheering hysterically)

Jack Frost: You got no game...Pooka Pookie.

Guardians, AniUniverse, DJ YOLO and Crowd: (gasp) Oooooooooooohhhhhh...

Bunnymund: (sputtering) Wh-What did you call me?

Jack Frost: Pooka Pookie Bunny.

Bunnymund: That's personal, mate. Very, very...very personal.

DJ YOLO: It's about to get hype in herre! (plays 'So What' from Pink)

Bunnymund: (does a martial arts move incorporated with a lot of hip-hop elements and contemporary dance moves, then does a backflip, frontflip and ends with him sliding down the floor, spinning around and pulling the level where water soaks his entire fur and ends with a turn and the one hand handstand)

Crowd: (cheers loudly for Bunnymund as his fur drips)

Bunnymund: (gets up on his feet)

Crowd: (cheers intensify)

Bunnymund: (comes to Jack) Never...call me Pooka Pookie Bunny ever again. That's what my mom used to call me.

AniUniverse: Bunnymund's a beast!

* * *

Just saw Rise of the Guardians again today! This time in 3D and it was awesomer the second time! I hope to bring in more ROTG fanfics in the future and it was an awesome way to start off Christmas! Can't wait until the DVD comes out in March 15th, 2013! Merry Christmas, everyone! This is my early present to you guys!


	12. Arm Wrestling

Happy New Year, ROTG fans! I kept ya waiting for the arm wrestling contest between Bunnymund and Jack Frost and the wait is over!

* * *

Arm Wrestling Contest

AniUniverse: Bunnymund, Jack Frost told me earlier that he would be most likely to beat you at an arm wrestling match.

Crowd: Oooooohhh...

Bunnymund: Oh, did he really?

AniUniverse: He did.

Bunnymund: (looks at Jack) All right, mate. I accept your challenge.

Jack Frost: (smirks) May the best Guardian win.

Bunnymund: Which will be me.

Jack Frost: Yeah, or me. I wouldn't want you to break a hip or anything.

Bunnymund: (makes a serious face) Enough talk. Let's see how strong you really are.

AniUniverse: (pulls the lever and shifts Bunnymund and Jack Frost to two chairs and a table in the middle)

AniUniverse: Time for an arm wrestling match between Jack Frost and Bunnymund! Who's rooting for who?!

Crowd: JACK FROST!

Crowd: BUNNYMUND!

Jack Frost: (places his elbow on the table)

Bunnymund: (Does the same, then grabs Jack's hand)

AniUniverse: Okay...and go!

Bunnymund: (wrestling Jack's hand and trying to make it come down)

Jack Frost: (refusing to budge)

Bunnymund: I've waited 300 years for this, mate.

Jack Frost: Well...I guess you'll have to wait a little longer. (puts Bunny's paw on Jack's side)

Team Jack: (cheering hysterically)

AniUniverse: Okay, that's 1 for Jack and zip for Bunnymund. Round 2!

(Bell dings)

Bunnymund: Let's try it again, mate.

Jack Frost: You're gonna lose, Bunny.

Bunnymund: (grabs Jack's hand again and tries to place it down)

Jack Frost: (grunting)

Bunnymund: (grunting)

Jack Frost: (feels his hand slipping down)

Bunnymund: (chuckling, then puts Jack's hand down his side)

Team Bunny: (cheering)

Bunnymund: Oh yeah! Pour another shrimp on the barbie!

Jack Frost: Show-off!

AniUniverse: All righty...2 more rounds! Looks like it's still 1 for Jack and 1 for Bunnymund! Let's hit round 3!

(Bell rings)

Bunnymund: (grabs Jack's hand and tries to redo what he did)

Jack Frost: (trying not to let Bunny win and he tries to place it down one side)

Bunnymund: (lowers Jack's arm down to his side)

Jack Frost: (tries to stop him)

Bunnymund: (smirks, then lowers it down to his side)

Team Bunny: (cheering)

AniUniverse: Bunnymund, 2 and Jack Frost, 1! One more round!

(Bell ringing)

Jack Frost: I'm redeeming myself this time!

Bunnymund: We'll see about that!

Jack Frost: (grabbing Bunny's hand and tries to slam it down, but Bunny stops)

Bunnymund: (lowers Jack's arm down)

Jack Frost: I won't lose to ya!

Bunnymund: (grunting)

Jack Frost: (grunting)

Team Jack and Team Bunny: (waiting in anticipation)

Bunnymund: (lowers Jack's arm and pins it down his side)

Team Bunny: (cheering hysterically)

AniUniverse: 3 against 1! Bunnymund wins!

Bunnymund: Yeah! That's right, mate! You don't mess with the Easter Bunny! (does victory dance)

Jack Frost: Whatever...show off.

* * *

Now it's officially completed! Hope ya like! Rise of the Guardians comes on DVD and Blu-ray on March 15, 2013! It'll be so awesome!


End file.
